The Mixels Christmas Special - Cragster's Wish (Love and Death)
by MoonlightPrincess0021
Summary: A Christmas Special featuring my Mixel Yaoi couple, Seismo X Shuff. It is rated T because of the sad, death scenes and swearing. I don't own anything except some of my ocs and the Yaoi couple.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**: Ko'nichiwa! I've made a Mixel Yaoi shipping a few of months ago and this is going to be the first time, making a fanfic of them. Some parts may not seem like a couple. But, whatever! Here's the prologue:

* * *

><p><strong><span>Summary<span>**: A Mixel Yaoi shipping that is based on (sort of) brotherly love. Cragster brotherly love. Seismo X Shuff. It may be a Christmas Mixel Special. But, it will be rated T (Violence, Swearing and Character Death) due to the sad scenes going around the story.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Disclaimer<span>**: Mixels belongs to LEGO and/or Cartoon Network, the Mixel Yaoi shipping, Seismo X Shuff belongs to me, some canon characters belong to random show or games and some other ocs belong to their original owners (and some belong to me).

* * *

><p><strong>MoonlightPrincess0021 Presents<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The <strong>Mixels <strong>Christmas Special**

**Cragster's Wish (Love and Death)**

* * *

><p>Seismo loved Shuff for a long time ever since he save him from being bullied. So, he was going to give him a secretspecial surprise gift till Christmas Eve. But, when something bad happened to Shuff (which was death), it wasn't the same. Seismo grows sad and depressed. But, on Christmas Eve, after sensing Shuff's presence, Seismo sent his gift to the grave and commits suicide to get back to him. Ever since that happened, Krader gets upset. But, he gets to bring Seismo and Shuff's gifts to their graves on Christmas Day after reading Seismo's letter before his death.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's Note<span>**: So, that's the prologue! Wait till you see the first chapter (that will be coming soon)!


	2. Secret Surprise Gift, Nixels' Trash Plan

**Okay, everyone! Here's the first chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>MoonlightPrincess0021 Presents<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Mixels Christmas Special<strong>

**Cragster's Wish (Love and Death)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - <strong>**Secret Surprise Gift, Nixels' Trash Plan**

* * *

><p>It was the 23rd of December, the day before Christmas Eve. Everyone in Toon Town were decorating around houses and buildings for Christmas Day. Meanwhile, Seismo was just walking back home, holding a rectangular-shape wrapped item. As he got home, he looked at the present and began to blush. As he closed the door on the way in, something in front of him scared him that made him stop blushing and made him hide the item behind his back. It was Shuff, a tribe mate of his and the one who usually makes him blush.<p>

Shuff: "Welcome back, Seismo!"

Seismo: "Shuff, don't scare me like that!"

Shuff: "Sorry... Anyway, you excited for Christmas?"

Seismo: (Nods) "Of course! You?"

Shuff: "Me too! It fun! Everyone in Town going to have presents! And us, too by the way." (Eyes sparkle) "Even We decorate Christmas tree with other toons!"

Seismo: "Yeah! Me love star on top."

Shuff: "Everyone love star!"

Seismo: "Yes they do!"

Shuff: "Hey, Seismo."

Seismo: "Hm?"

Shuff: "You know we get each other gifts tomorrow night, right?"

Seismo: "Shuff, me never forget. How can I?"

Shuff: "Well, me thought of giving you gift."

Seismo: "Same! And this gift is surprise."

Shuff: "Surprise?"

Seismo: (Nods) "Some gifts to others can be surprise."

Shuff: "Hm... You know, me never thought it." (...) "Have I?" (Shrugs)

Seismo: "Haha! You no worry about it! Me sure to give you surprise gift tomorrow! For sure, perhaps."

Shuff: "Wait. What if Nixels show up and nix Christmas party tomorrow?"

Seismo: "Party?" (Realizes something) "Oh! The party! How me forget?"

Shuff: "You forgot?"

Seismo: "S-Sorry... Anyway, if Nixels show up, we'd be ready! And besides, me be there to protect you."

Shuff: (...) (Blushes) "Well, alright. Dinner be ready in few." (Stops blushing and walks off)

Seismo: "Okay, Shuff!"

Seismo had to look at the item behind his back and he blushed once more. The reason Seismo kept blushing at the gift is because it was Shuff's gift. And yes, there's a reason how Seismo had love for Shuff. It started when Shuff got bullied and Seismo had to save him because he can hear him crying from a mile away from the house. Even for the fact he and Shuff sensed each other's aura. Meanwhile, after Seismo and Shuff's conversation, Krader was hiding, eavesdropping on the whole thing.

Krader: [Whispers to himself] "Damn, Seismo and Shuff get along well. Me no want to ruin surprise!" [Sighs deeply] "No worry! No worry, Krader! It okay!" (...) (SweatDrops) "Uhh... Me need to call Rokkura."

Krader had started himself to use the phone to have a private chat with Rokkura, a Cragster 2.0.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Nixel lands, Major Nixel goes onto his computer with sleepless, red eyes (because he haven't slept for a few hours straight) while 3 Nixels (a square-eared one, a cat-eared one and a triangle-eared one) were watching the whole thing (and they had the same eyes as Major Nixel).<p>

Nixel #1: "Nix Nix..."

Nixel #2: "Nix..." (Looks at the 3rd Nixel) "Nix?"

Nixel #3: (Yawns) "Nix." (Puts his hand on the keyboard)

Major Nixel: "H-Hey!" (Slaps the 3rd Nixel's hand off the keyboard)

Nixel #1/2/3: "Nix?!"

Major Nixel: "I ain't letting any of you midgets watch any Gifs!"

Nixel #2: "Nix?!" (Points at the computer) "Nix Nix Nix!"

Major Nixel: "Uh, two things. One, emails."

Nixel #3: "Nix...?"

Nixel #1: (Yawns and shakes head)

Major Nixel: "And two, work."

Silence started to fill the room. The 2nd Nixel just tries to stay awake while the 1st and 3rd glares at Major Nixel as he looks at the computer. Even that they heard him say he was "working" on his computer.

Nixel #1: "Nix... PBFT!"

Nixel #3: (Flips the bird at Major Nixel) "Nix."

Major Nixel: "Aw, go f**k yourselves, will you?"

Nixel #2: (Flops on the floor, burping and stops for a second)

Major Nixel: "Except for him." (Points to the 2nd Nixel while looking at the computer screen)

Nixel #1: "Nix... Nix nix nix."

Nixel #3: (Nods slowly) "Nix!"

Nixel #2: [Muffled voice] "Nix Nix!"

Nixel #3: (Holds a can of Diet Root Beer) "Nix!"

The 3rd Nixel was about to drink the soda can after opening it. But, Major Nixel slapped it off his hands, making him the other 2 Nixels gasp at the soda on the floor.

Nixel #1/2/3: (Glares at Major Nixel)

Major Nixel: "You asses don't know anything, do you? Cause Caffeine's for people who don't have adrenaline!"

That's when the Nixels started to growl and started to run around the place, like they are on a rampage. Major Nixel sighs and tries to ignore the sight and sound.

Major Nixel: (㈐2) "Assholes, days like this aren't funny anymore..." (...) (?) "'Days like this'? What? Why did I say that? What day is it today?"

Nixel #1: [Offscreen] "NIX NIX NIX!" (Throws a 2014 calendar at Major Nixel which hits his face) "NIX!"

Major Nixel: (Takes the calendar off his face and looks) (...) (?!) "'Tuesday, December the 23rd'?! Damn, that's before Christmas Eve!" (...) (Throws the calendar away) "Aw, who f*cking cares?! I hate holidays..." (!) "Maybe..."

Major Nixel thinks of what's happening on the 23rd that he forgot while not noticing the 3 Nixels, stealing the computer from him. That's when he evilly grinned and looked at the Nixels, who were watching "9" movie Gifs (and Major Nixel didn't even get mad at all).

Major Nixel: "Alright, Nixels!"

Nixel #1: (Turns to Major Nixel) "Nix?"

Nixel #2: (Turns to Major Nixel and rubs his eye) "Nix?"

Nixel #3: (Yawns loudly) (Turns to Major Nixel) "Nix...?"

Major Nixel: "Today is Tuesday, December 23rd, 2014! And if we're going to get serious on ruining the Christmas party downtown, we going to need to kill those good for nothing toon brats!"

Nixel #1: "Nix Nix Nix...?"

Nixel #2: (Types down another gif on the computer)

Nixel #3: (Looks at Nixel #1 and shrugs) (Points to computer screen) "Nix." (Looks at the screen)

Major Nixel: "There won't be any nixing for this year. Every year, we lose the battle. But, not the war. For now, at 11 o'clock tonight, we will trash the decorations, cut down the Christmas tree till it falls, and then..." (Evilly Grins) "Kill everyone who are invited! It'll be our party of the year! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!"

Nixel #1/2/3: (...)

Nixel #1: "Nix..."

Nixel #2: (Thumbs up) "Nix Nix Nix Nix."

Nixel #3: (Swings a Nixel-symboled flag in the air) "Niiiiiixxx..." (Puts the flag down)

Major Nixel: "Okay! Alert the others! We got a party to kill..." (Walks off)

Nixel #1/2/3: (...)

Nixel #1: "Nix Nix Nix?"

Nixel #2: (Looks at Nixel #3) "Nix?"

Nixel #3: (Gives an iPhone 5 to Nixel #1) "Nix."

Nixel #2: (Watches a gif while Nixel #1 texts other Nixels) "Nix..." (...) (?!) "PBFT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Nixel #1/3: (Looks at Nixel #2 in confusion)

Nixel #2: (Points at the screen) "AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

Nixel #1/3: (Looks at the screen) (...) (?!) "HAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHA!"

Nixel #3: (Rolls on the floor while laughing)

Nixel #1: (Slams the iPhone in the floor a few times while laughing)

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Alright! That's the end of Chapter 1. Wonder what will happen at the party in Twilight Manor? Stay tune for Chapter 2!<span>**


	3. Party at Twilight Manor, An Ending Mixel

**Here is the second chapter of the story... Where the death scene begins!**

* * *

><p><strong>MoonlightPrincess0021 Presents<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Mixels Chrisrmas Special<strong>

**Cragster's Wish (Love and Death)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Party at Twilight Manor, An Ending Mixel<strong>

* * *

><p>It was 10 o'clock in Toon Town and everything was getting started. There was huge party at Twilight Manor and a giant Chrismas tree was shown outside, glowing lights and looking beautiful from the ornaments. Tobus, Madin and Sando, who are known as the Fighters, are being body guards for the party (even to use to protect the party from Nixels). Josie Sakura (an 19 year old red-haired anthro girl with blue eyes, a blue long-sleeved dress, white stockings, pink shoes and the ears and tail of a white cat), Pyrose Sakura (a twin anthro sister of Josie but is different because she has pink demon horns, a pinkish-red demon tail instead of a cat tail, black, curly hair in a pony tail with a red outline, blood-red eyes, a black and red night gown, black stockings, red shoes and a heart hair clip in her hair), Takara Yukimori (a 19 year old anthro girl with a silver eye on the right and a green eye on the left and has a look-a-like of Hatsune Miku's hair but is white with a green music note on her forehead and is wearing a silver dress with a red sweater on and has the sparkly silver wings of a Alicorn and the ears and tail of a silver cat) and Takaro Yukimori( a older twin sister of Takara but is different because she has grey ears and tail and her wings are like Adagio Dazzle from My Little Pony: EQ Rainbow Rocks but they are sparkly grey and her right eye is grey and her other eye is red and even her music note is red and her voice is a little deeper than Takara) were in charge of the party because they are princesses. Flain was also between Takara and Josie in his crystallized form (which is where he has fiery wings, a Sailor Scout like tiara but with a silver gem and a long silver scarf with a crescent moon on the front). Everyone in Toon Town was sitting at 4 large tables with Krader was sitting at table 3, between Shuff and Seismo who were blushing at each other. Candy (Josie's childhood imaginary friend) and Angel (Flain and Takara's Infernite kid who is a fairy with white wings, silver eyes, a silver collar, eyelashes and a crescent moon on her front prong) was in charge of taking care of the decoration and presents which was for others to give to each other till midnight. And Miku Hatsune (a Japanese singer called a Vocaloid) was in charge of being the DJ while Kururu (a Sergeant Major of the Keroro Platoon) helps out with the sound and song picking. Everyone in each table was very excited. The princesses and Flain were so happy with everything during the party.<p>

Takara: "I'm so excited! We invited everyone to Twilight Manor for the greatest Christmas party ever!

Josie: "I'm sure it is, too, Takara."

Takaro: "Now, sister, don't get too excited. Remember, after the party, we get to see if Santa got us presents when we get home."

Pyrose: "Wait. Doesn't Santa come on the 25th for presents?"

Takaro: "Hai. He does, Pyrose-sama. But, Takara and I get presents on the 24th for a very special reason. A family reason as I shall say."

Takara: "Right, Nee-chan! Lucky, aren't we, Josie-chan, Pyrose-chan?"

Josie and Pyrose: [Surprised] "Huh?!" (Looks at each other then backs at the Yukimori twin duo) "Very Lucky!"

Josie: "When do you guys have that to happen?"

Flain: "Every year, actually. Angel kept telling me." (Smiles) "Boy, she was so glad about it! Besides, it's her first Christmas this year. She even gets to meet with Takara and Takaro's family later on after the presents."

Josie: "So, that's the family reason. Another party perhaps?"

Pyrose: "Well, what in the world's coming to that?"

Takara: "Well, we have a huge family. You would probably already know part of our family's are CreepyPastas."

Takaro: "And we given them a promise to not be scary in front of her."

Flain: "Oh yeah! Good thinking! Angel is only young and get's scared easily. The only think creepy is that CreepyBloom, their cousin, has a creepy smile and a eerie lullaby. Even when Sonic EXE arrives." (SweatDrops) "...Oh boy. That's could scare her good." (Gulps in nervous)

Takara: "Well, I could call him later and try not to look scary. He should really clean the blood off his eyes and he should really get normal teeth instead of sharp teeth. Have you even noticed he doesn't even brush his teeth?"

Takara and Takaro: (Shutters in disgust)

Josie: "I remember CreepyBloom. But, this, Sonic EXE isn't he from that creepy video game that people around are talking about?"

Takaro: "Yes. But, he's the real deal and he's one of our older cousins. He calls himself a god because he creates his own world where he makes his own toys (his victims are his toys). And he always laughs that makes Takara want to go insane."

Takara: "I could almost yell at his face for laughing like that. God! What a freak..."

Pyrose: "Well, Sonic EXE isn't here now, Takara. So, you don't need to worry!"

Josie: "Yeah, let's just get settled with the party and everything will be fine!"

Takara: (Looks at Josie and Pyrose, nervously) (Looks at Flain and whispers to him) "I'm having a nervous breakdown by the moment, Flain-San. Can I hold you hand?"

Flain: [Whispers] "Sure." (Holds Takara's hand, making him blush)

Then, a ding noise was heard in the kitchen. Candy and Angel jumps up and down for joy about it.

Candy: "Josie, the cakes are ready!"

Angel: (Giggles and waves)

Tamama: [Offscreen at Table 1 with the rest of the Keroro Platoon (except Kururu)] [Jealousy side] "SWEETS!"

Angel: (Hides behind Candy)

Candy: "You can get your cake, Tamama! Be fragile, okay?"

That's where the Yukimori and Sakura twins decide to make an announcement.

Josie and Takara: "Everyone! Attention, please?"

Everyone was silent and the DJ's music was off. Even Tobus, Madin and Sando had to listen from outside.

Josie: "We want to thank you all for coming to Twilight Manor for our 2014 Christmas party!"

Everyone started to clap and cheer.

Takara: "As a token of our thanks, we brought all you cake and some soda. You only get one piece. And you only get two drinks of soda. Some have caffeine and some don't."

Josie: "And if anyone's busy, that's fine! There's always a next year... Perhaps."

Takaro and Pyrose: (Sweatdrops)

Takara: "So, there are only two types of cake. Chocolate or Vanilla. You only choose one each. No complains!"

Josie: "Alright then, everyone! Form a line of the cake your picking and form a line on the soda counter and pick one soda. If no one wants cake, that's fair. That would include if no one wants soda."

That's where everyone at each table formed a line to get one cake and one soda. The music played again. Flain and Takaro notice Tamama who is holding his plate (and was still in jealousy mode), getting too excited, being first on the chocolate cake' line about you-know-what.

Tamama: "YEEEEEEESSSS! Chocolate Cake, Desu! GIMME!"

The Chef (South Park), who was in charge of giving cake gets a little nervous and sweatdrops at Tamama's excitement.

Chef (South Park): "Whoa whoa! Calm yourself, tadpole kid!" (Holds a chocolate cake on his cake cutter) "There's no reason to get too excited you know. It's just cake."

Tamama: (Holds a piece of chocolate cake on his place) "CAAAAAKKKEE!" (Rushes to the soda counter, cutting the line) "GIMME SODA DESU! I WANTZ IT!"

Chef Pee-Pee (a chef from the SuperMarioLogan videos), who was in charge of giving soda, sweatdrops at Tamama's excitement like Chef (South Park) but gets a "OMG FTW" face.

Chef Pee-Pee: (Sighs and face palms) "Didn't Chef tell you already, kid? There's not reason to get too excited. Anyways..." (Puts a few ice cubes in a plastic up and points to a few sodas next to the ice pail) "...What kind of soda do you want, Eh? Coke, Coca-Cola, Pepsi, Dr. Pepper, Diet Coke, Diet Coca-Cola, Diet Pepsi, Diet Dr. Pepper, Sprite or Pespi Max?

Tamama: "I want... I want... Pepsi Max!"

Chef Pee-Pee: (...) "Pepsi Max? Do you ever know how much sugar is in this drink?"

Tamama: (Grows a purple aura around him) "PESPI MAX! NOW BITCH!"

Chef Pee-Pee: (!) "AAH! Oh my F-! Okay Okay!" (Pours Pepsi Max in the iced cup and gives it to Tamama) "Here's your Pepsi Max! God!"

Tamama: (Returns to normal form in a calm way with no aura) "Domo Arigato, Desu!" (Walks off and giggles)

Chef Pee-Pee: (...) (Sweatdrops) "What?! He goes crazy for a minute and now he's fine?! What the hell?!"

Chef (South Park): "He just needs to settle down a notch, Pee-Pee.

Chef Pee-Pee: "Ugh... Alright. Who's next?"

Takaro and Flain: (Sweatdrops) "Um..."

Flain: (Normal Voice) "Does this always happen to Tamama?"

Takaro: "Not sure. But, that's his thing."

Flain: "Hm..."

Josie: "Okay, Takara. That gives us enough time till midnight."

Takara: "What time is it now?"

Pyrose: (Looks at the clock on the wall) "11:21 at night."

Takaro: "Good! Just a few minutes. Then, it's time to open presents."

Tobus: [Offscreen] "Nixel alert!"

The music cut to a record-scratch and everything was silent. Tobus, Madin and Sando were standing at the front of Twilight Manor with a shocked look on their faces.

Takara: "What is it, Tobus-sama?"

Tobus: "We've got a problem, Princess!"

Madin: "A huge one! It's the Nixels!"

Takara, Takaro, Josie, Pyrose: "Nixels?!"

Everyone in the room gasped. Some even dropped their sodas or their cake on the floor that made Chef Pee-Pee and Chef (South Park) groan so loud at the mess.

Takaro: "Them again?! Dammit! Those Bakas! They should plunge to hell instead of doing this!

Takara: "That won't be necessary, Nee-chan! Plunging into hell isn't a good idea. Like last year."

Takaro: "Hey!" (Slams her right foot on the ground) "Zalgo didn't mean it! Okay?!" (Looks at the floor)

Pyrose: "I thought it was Satan."

Takara: "Well, Zalgo is the son of Satan. Don't judge that."

Pyrose: "Hm..."

Josie: "Well, what can we do?!"

Tobus: "Don't worry! The Fighters and I will take care of it."

Sando: "That's right!"

Madin: "Leave it to us guys!"

That's when a horde of Nixels showed up and this happened...

Tobus: "Fighters! ROLL OUT!"

* * *

><p>The Fighters did their battle cry and began to use their attacks on the Nixels. Some of the people watched the fight and some had to look away or had to use the restroom. Seismo and Shuff were watching the whole thing. Seismo and Shuff were hugging each other. What Shuff didn't noticed is that Seismo's gift to him was in Seismo's pocket. Suddenly, Shuff saw something happening to the giant Christmas tree outside. It was going to collapse from some Nixels, shaking it.<p>

Shuff: "The tree!" (Runs outside to the tree)

Seismo: (?!) "Huh?! Shuff! No! You no go out there! You get killed or nixed by them!"

Shuff started to kick, punch and head butt at the Nixels that try to let the tree fall. Seismo watches the whole thing in horror. That moment is where the star on top came falling and Shuff tripped on a Nixel, collapsing on the floor and...

Shuff: [Offscreen] "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Seismo: (Gasps) (...)

Shuff was stabbed in the chest by the star and gets electrocuted by the light inside it. Everyone freaked out at the sight. Even Tobus, Madin and Sando. The Nixels were laughing at it. Seismo was too horrified at the sight. But...

Seismo: (...) (Sheds tears) "SHUFF!" (Rushes outside) "SHUFF!"

Flain and Krader grabbed Seismo's arms as he struggles to get off him.

Krader: "Seismo! NO!"

Seismo: "LET ME GO! ME NEED TO HELP SHUFF!"

Flain: "Seismo, you can't go out there! You'll get killed, too! Let the Fighters handle this!"

Seismo: "BUT SHUFF!"

The Nixels were still laughing but getting their asses kicked by the Fighters. Seismo was too upset to leave Shuff. He kept struggling to get his arms off of Flain and Krader.

Seismo: (Sheds more tears and kept struggling) "Shuff! SHUFF!"

The Fighters kept fighting the Nixels. Though, Seismo couldn't stand to see Shuff in pain.

Seismo: "SHUFF! SHUFF! ...Shuff!" (Looks at the ground) "...Shuff...Shuff..."

Seismo's face wasn't showing. His eye still waters. He kept thinking of what he said to Shuff earlier back home. That's when Seismo grew rage. He had red aura surrounding his body. Flain and Krader notice the aura.

Flain: [Shocked] (Sweat drops) "...Uh oh."

Krader: "'Uh oh'? What you mean 'Uh oh'?"

Seismo: (...) "Grrrr..." (?) (Shows his face with his eye, showing many tears and bruises from crying) "SHUFF!"

That's where Seismo slams his feet on the ground, causing a huge earthquake. The Nixels began to fall of the floor from the rumbling. Even Flain and Krader were forced to let go of Seismo's arms. Seismo rushes towards Shuff, still causing earthquakes. Seismo tries his best to take the star off Shuff's torso. As the Nixels fell on the floor, the Fighters did one choice...

Tobus: "Madin, Sando, let's max!"

Madin and Sando: "Right!"

Madin holds the Fighters cubit...

**MAX!**

...And she, Tobus and Sando formed a Fighters max after touching it. The Nixels freaked out while seeing the max. The Fighters max kept attacking the Nixels, causing them to run away from the party. Everything was saved. The people and the tree... But not Shuff.

Seismo: (Pulls the star off Shuff, causing his red aura to fade) "Shuff? Shuff! Say something! Please!"

Seismo would notice that Shuff was still breathing. He was breathing a lot slower than normal and blood was coming out of his mouth. opens his eyes slowly, looking at Seismo with a weak smile.

Shuff: "Seismo..."

Seismo: "Shuff, hang in there! Me go get doctor and-"

Shuff: "No..."

Seismo: "Huh? ...No?"

Shuff: "...Me not... Going to... make it..."

Seismo: (Gasps) (Sheds more tear) "No... You no say that! Me told you me protect you! Even we kept promise long ago! We stay together till very end!" (Sniffles) "...Wasn't it promise...?"

Shuff: "Seismo... It okay... You still... Got my gift..."

Seismo: (Eye widen) "...Your gift?"

Shuff points to something from the pile of presents. Seismo looked closely and sees a small wrapped box with a tag, saying "To: Seismo/From: Shuff". That surprised him.

Seismo: (...) "...That Shuff's gift...?"

Shuff: "Seismo..."

Seismo: (Looks at Shuff) "Eh?"

Shuff: (Touches Seismo's golden square cheek with his arm hand)

Seismo: (Gasps)

Shuff: [Whispers] "...Hope you take care of... Of gift... And... If me die... You give your gift... To me... Please...?"

Seismo: (...) "Shuff... Me... Me..." (Holds Shuff's hand which was touching his cheek) "Me see what me can do."

Shuff: (Smiles weaker) "...Thank you... Seismo..."

Seismo: "...Shuff..."

Shuff: "Seismo... Me... Me..." (Sheds tear) [Whispers] "...Love you..."

That's when Shuff's eyes began to close. His tears faded and his hand falls on the ground. Seismo's eye widened at what he just saw.

Seismo: (...) "...N-No..." (Sheds tear) "...SHUUUUUUUUUFFFF!"

Seismo screamed Shuff's name Into the air and cries on his body. Everyone was silent. Shuff was... Gone. He wasn't breathing, moving or opening his eyes anymore. Takara was about to cry. Takaro tries to fight back the tears. Josie and Pyrose were hugging each other with a sad expression. Everyone in the room were either crying and hugging their loved ones or relatives. Flain and Krader walked up to Seismo to get his attention. But, Seismo was still looking at the body, completely ignoring everyone. Especially Flain and Krader.

Krader: "Seismo?"

Seismo: (...) "What?"

Krader: "Me... Me sorry you no save Shuff. But, you could got killed by Nixels. Me no wanted you to end up like Shuff either."

Seismo: (...) "You not know anything... Do you, Krader?!"

Flain and Krader: (Raises an eyebrow) "Huh?"

Seismo: "...You... You not know anything about me and Shuff's promise! YOU KNOW NOT!"

Krader: "Seismo, me know you and your promise with Shuff. Me no want you to end up, dying like him. You understand, right?"

Seismo: (...)

Krader: "Seismo? Me talking to you."

Flain: "C'mon, my Cragster Compadre. Are you really going to complain about Shuff?"

Seismo: (Gasps quietly) (...)

Krader: (Looks at Flain in a sad expression)

Flain: "Well?"

Seismo: (...) "...What you know about Shuff? ...Our love? ...Our promise?

Flain: "Huh?"

Seismo: (Turns to Flain and Krader in angry expression with sad tears and bruises on his eyes from crying) "...YOU BITCH KNOW NOTHING ABOUT OUR LOVE! OR OUR PROMISE! ME NO GIVE A F**K FOR THAT!"

Everyone gasped at Seismo's language. Seismo looked at everyone. Seismo became heart broken. He runs into the room and takes Shuff's gift from the presents pile.

Candy: "H-Hey! Don't touch that! It's not yours!"

Seismo: "It for me, get it! You not know anything! Leave me alone! ALL OF YOU!"

That's when Seismo runs off, holding Shuff's gift and that's when he starting to hold his gift out of his pocket. Everyone became upset about Seismo's behavior or about Shuff's death.

Takara: "Poor Seismo-San..."

Josie: "Yeah. I really wish there was something we can do..."

Pyrose: "Us, too, Josie. But, there's nothing we can do."

Takaro: "Not even Shuff-sama, either. Gomen'nasai..."

Krader started looking at the floor, almost shedding tears.

Krader: [Thinking] "It all my fault. Seismo no get to be with Shuff. Or even kept his promise with him. Me horrible leader!" (...) "...No. Me not. Me no need this. Me given no choice..." [Thinking Ends] "Princess Josie and Pyrose. Purinsesu Takara and Takaro. As leader of Cragsters, for this year's party... Me give rain check."

Everyone was all confused. Some were whispering "why" or "what's going on".

Flain: "What? Krader, what do you mean?"

Krader: "You no see how upset Seismo is? He upset about Shuff and you no care. None of you do!"

Flain: "But, Krader-"

Krader: "No, Flain! Me give rain check and that fine by me!"

Flain: "Huh?! But..."

Takara: "Just leave it, Flain-San. If he wants to do what he wants, that's fair."

Josie: "That's fair."

Pyrose: "Totally fair."

Takaro: "Sore wa feada."

Flain: (...) (Sighs) "Very well then, Krader. You can go."

Krader: "Thank you." (Walks off and raises his big hand) "See you all next year." (Puts hand down)

Everyone became worried or upset. Some are upset that Shuff is dead, some are upset about how Seismo was being treated and some are upset that Krader had to go to next year's Christmas party all because of that fiasco. And boy, Seismo and Shuff kept a promise from a long time ago. But, now that Shuff's dead, Seismo becomes heartbroken about his death and his broken promise. Poor things...

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>That was the longest chapter ever, am I right? If you're crying when reading this, wait till you see Chapter 3 (that'll be coming soon)!<span>**


	4. Last Breath, The Day We Meet Again

**The third chapter... Thrilling! Wonder what will happen? Boy, this you might cry about. No offense...**

* * *

><p><strong>MoonlightPrincess0021 Presents<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Mixels Christmas Special<strong>

**Cragster's Wish (Love and Death)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Last Breath, The Day We Meet Again<strong>

* * *

><p>Back home, Seismo was laying on his bed, holding his gift that he was supposedly giving to Shuff. Shuff's gift was next to his bed, on the nightstand. Seismo wasn't even tired but sad, depressed and heart broken. He looks at the clock saying "11:59PM" and that's when a minute passed that quickly to "12:00AM". It was already Christmas Eve. Seismo looks at his gift and grips it tightly.<p>

Seismo: "Well, Shuff. Here it is. Christmas Eve. Where we share gifts with each other..." (...) "...surprisingly." (Sheds tears)

Seismo wanted to hear a reply. But, all he can hear is silence. Seismo holds the gift tighter and sheds more tears.

Seismo: (...) "...Who am I kidding? How can me give gift to Shuff if he dead?" (...) "...Me hate life..." (Cries softly on his pillow)

Seismo is too heart broken to even think. That's when the windows came, slammed open by a strong wind. Seismo freaked out and tries to hide under his bed sheets or even tries to shut the windows and lock it. Suddenly...

Familiar Voice [In the air]: "Seismo..."

Seismo: (Gasps quietly)

That's where Shuff's gift lands on Seismo's bed and the wind stops blowing. Seismo felt like he was getting a heart attack. But, he manages to shut and lock the windows and look at Shuff's present and holds it.

Seismo: (...) "Shuff's gift... What am I...?"

Familiar Voice [In the air]: [Whispers] Open it..."

Seismo: (Gasps)

Seismo thought he was imagining things. But, it felt as someone behind him was whispering close to his ear. And it was telling him to open Shuff's gift. But... Why?

Familiar Voice [In the air]: [Whispers] "C'mon... Open it..."

Seismo: (Looks at the gift)

Seismo started to unwrap the gift and there was a lid on top of a small box. He was more confused as he was unwrapping the gift. Even to see a lid on the small box.

Seismo: (?) "Hm...?"

Familiar Voice [In the air]: [Whispers] "Look inside..."

Seismo: (!) (...)

Seismo started to open the lid of the small box. His eyes widen at what he saw. Inside the box was a golden locket with an "S" letter on the front. Seismo started shedding tears and begins to smile.

Seismo: (...) "...Shuff, this... This is best gift you given to me."

Seismo began to feel warm lips on the back of his head. He started to blush and his heart was racing. He would know the warmth of those lips. He began to hold the locket in his hand and puts the box on his nightstand.

Seismo: (...) "Sh...Shuff? Is it you? You with me, right?"

There was no answer but can only sense a familiar presence behind him. He must have heard and sensed Shuff's spirit.

Seismo: "Shuff... Me sorry about everything. Me sorry me no save you. And me sorry you no have gift on Christmas Eve. Me want us to be happy. And... Me wish we be together again. Well, you dead and all. And... Me not know what to do."

Seismo can feel something on the hand he was using to hold the locket. That's when Seismo tries to open the locket but it was too hard. He could also feel like something invisible was able to unlock the locket. As the locket opens, Seismo takes a look at the photos and his eyes widen. In the locket has pictures of him and Shuff when they were young children. Seismo's eyes continued to water. That's when he began to remember his childhood days with Shuff. The day Shuff was only a new born and befriended Seismo after helping him get his first steps (and even getting his knee wound healed). The day when Shuff was only 4 and their mother died in a car crash. Shuff was upset about it, thinking he was alone but Seismo was always there to confer him at his age. And the day when Seismo taught Shuff how to play Rockball on his 12th birthday. Seismo's memories makes him want to cry. But, then, he sensed something sad about Shuff's spirit. Like... He was crying.

Seismo: (...) "Shuff..." (Smiles weakly) "...Me know how you feel. You have same feeling as me. We want to be with each other again. To hug, kiss, cuddle and snuggle. Me want to see your face again. Me want to hear your voice again. And mostly... Me want to feel your body again. All me can feel is your presence and aura." (Sighs deeply and looks at the locket)

As Seismo looks at his locket, he tries to think of what he should do. With Seismo's gift to Shuff and his life with Shuff. And something came into his mind... Something even Krader would get sad of. Seismo was given no choice whatsoever.

Seismo: "Shuff... Me going to give you your gift. And after that..." (Puts on the locket) "...Me will get to see you once again. Me promise... For now, me got job to do."

* * *

><p>While Krader was asleep, Seismo went to the cemetery, holding his gift and looking for Shuff's grave. That's when he found a grave saying, "Shuff the Cragster, R.I.P., Died and Never Forgotten", he buries the gift inside the dirt of where Shuff's body lays. Seismo prays that he'll give this gift to Shuff's spirit so he can remain happy for Christmas.<p>

* * *

><p>Later, he went back home, writing something, putting it in an envelope and placing it on the table. Seismo looks at his locket and nods.<p>

Seismo: "It time."

Seismo looks in a silver wear cabinet, finding only a huge, sharp knife. He holds up the knife and aims it at his chest.

Seismo: "This is it. Me no live anymore. Me be rest of life with Shuff, dead. Krader..." (Sheds tears) "Me sorry..."

Seismo starts to stab himself in the chest, really hard offscreen. Drips of red come out of his back. Seismo takes the knife off him and drops it on the ground, making a loud sound. Seismo can only fall on his back, spreading and coughing the red liquid but can also chuckle. He began to look at the ceiling, breathing slowly, slowly chuckling.

Seismo: "That... That is it... All it..." (Thinks of Krader) "Krader... Me had to... Me needed to... Be with him... Me sorry..."

Familiar Voice: [Offscreen] "Seismo..."

Seismo's vision became blurry but can see a familiar figure, glowing white, floating and holding something in his arms. It was Shuff's ghost and he was holding Seismo's gift, not yet unwrapped.

Ghost!Shuff: "Seismo... Thank you... Me love you..."

Seismo: (...) (Holds Ghost!Shuff's hand)

Seismo would feel Ghost!Shuff's flesh once again, remembering when he was 5, being afraid of the dark and Shuff confers him and his body felt warm and safe to him. Seismo was glad to feel it. And to hear and see Shuff as a ghost.

Seismo: "Shuff... Me love you... Too..."

Seismo's eyes turned dull and his head moved to the bloody floor. His hand falls onto the floor. Red liquid was everywhere. Seismo was gone. Not breathing, moving or blinking but only sending the liquid out from his chest, back and mouth and all over the floor. Seismo was now dead, never to live again. But... only to remain... with a loved one.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Yes. This is as sad as the second chapter. Don't worry! You'll get to see a half happy ending on the fourth chapter! Stay tuned!<span>**


	5. A Sorry to Krader, The Goodbye Letter

**Here we are! The moment we've all waited for... The final chapter of the story! Some of you might have cried at the end of Chapter 3. Don't fret! This is half a happy ending! Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>MoonlightPrincess0021 Presents<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Mixels Christmas Special<strong>

**Cragster's Wish (Love and Death)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - A Sorry to Krader, The Goodbye Letter<strong>

* * *

><p>It was still December 24th. That day was Christmas Eve before Christmas Day. The time was 6 o'clock in the morning where the snow was falling from the sky, covering the grounds of Toon Town. And Krader just got up from bed.<p>

Krader: (Blink) (Yawns) "Morning already? Wow! A day with lots of snow and playing! Christmas Eve is here! Well, it sad to not be at Christmas party last night. But, it okay!" (Stomach growls) "GAH! Me need breakfast." (Smells the air) (?) "No food cooking? Strange... Seismo cook breakfast every morning. Why not now?"

Krader walks to Seismo's bedroom door and knocks on his with his big hand.

Krader: "Seismo? You no made breakfast. Can you get up and make some?"

Suddenly, there was nothing but silence.

Krader: "Seismo?" (Knocks the door again) "It Krader. You still asleep?"

But, there was still silence. No matter what Krader tried, no answer.

Krader: "Seismo?" (㈐2) "Seismo, you son of a-" (Knocks hard on the door) "Seismo! Me hungry! Open up!"

Krader can still hear the silence. He was so ticked about his hunger that he slammed the door open and looks at Seismo's bed, covered in heavy sheets.

Krader: "Seismo you prick! You suppose to make breakfast! Get up!"

As Krader flies the sheets off Seismo's bed...

Krader: (?!) "Huh?!"

...Nothing was there. Just blankets, pillows and a bunch of torn wrapping paper.

Krader: "Seismo no here. And why there wrapping paper everywhere? Hm..."

Krader walks downstairs to look for Seismo.

Krader: "Seismo? You home? Where are you? Oh god... This is trouble..."

Krader started stepping into something squishy. He looks at the floor, noticing a red pool of liquid coming straight into the kitchen.

Krader: "What is this? Blood? What blood doing on floor?"

Krader follows to where the liquid was coming from and looked in shocked at what he saw. It was Seismo's body, squirting red liquid coming from his back, chest and mouth. And there was a huge knife, covered in liquid that was next to the body. His eyes were dull, unblinking and he wasn't moving or breathing. Krader crouched onto the floor with tears coming out of his eyes.

Krader: "S... Seismo... NOOOOOOO! Not you, too! Why?! WHY WOULD HE DO THIS TO HIMSELF?!

Krader notices something around Seismo's neck. He takes a look at it and just noticed that Seismo was wearing a locket with a "S" letter on it. Krader stopped crying, thinking of who gave Seismo the locket. That's when he noticed something on the table. Something in a envelope. An envelope with Krader's name on it.

Krader: (...) "A letter?" (Holds the envelope) "For me?" (Opens letter)

As Krader opened the envelope, he began to read it.

"Dear Krader,

If you read this, you already noticed dead boy by now. Me sorry to kill self in process. Me miss Shuff very much. And me sure... He loved his gift, too. And you may already noticed a locket around me. It was Shuff's gift. Me kept wearing it to remember him. We never get to talk to each other no more. But, Suicide is only option. But, you know worry! Me and Shuff always be by you. In mind. In heart. In soul. And even everywhere you go and anything you do. We had lots of fun. Me will miss you Krader. Me and Shuff will always watch you... From above. So, have a great Happy Holidays."

Farewell,

Seismo"

Krader sheds tears from reading the letter. Seismo wrote that letter before his death.

Krader: "Seismo... You die... To be with Shuff? But... But... Why?"

Krader began to cry about Seismo and his suicide. Even Shuff getting killed at the Christmas party. That's when Krader noticed something left in the letter.

"FYI, Me brought gift to Shuff's grave and bury it in front of him. If we get presents, sent it to our graves"

Krader was surprised at what he read. Later on, he told his friends and the Princesses about the whole thing about Seismo's death and the letter.

* * *

><p>The next day, only 1:42 in the morning, Krader holds a bunch of wrapped gifts he got from his friends (which they were suppose to give to Seismo andor Shuff) and from under the Christmas tree, carried by a wagon that he was dragging. He was walking to the cemetery to visit Seismo (which said "Seismo the Cragster, R.I.P., Died and Never Forgotten") and Shuff's grave. Krader managed to bury the the gifts on each grave and prayed to give Seismo and Shuff's ghost their own presents. After praying, he stares at the graves with a weak smile.

Krader: "Seismo... Shuff..." (Sheds tear) "...Happy Holidays, you two. Me love you..."

Krader began to cry and the tears landed on the dirt of each grave. What he didn't noticed, heard or sensed was that Seismo's ghost and Shuff's ghost were behind him, holding the exact presents that were on their graves.

Ghost!Seismo: "...Krader. We love you, too."

Ghost!Shuff: "We no forget you. We miss you." (Holds one of the gifts tighter)

Ghost!Seismo and Ghost!Shuff: (Sheds tears) "Happy Holidays, Krader..."

Krader continues to cry and the two ghost Cragster watches him cry. That's when they started to disappear. Even the presents disappear with them. As of this year's Christmas, Shuff died from being stabbed and Seismo committed suicide because of that. Krader was alone. Depressed and heart broken about their deaths. Though, the ghosts of Seismo and Shuff will always be with him. Be with him as his guardian angels. But, everything won't be the same. What will Krader do now?

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>That's the final chapter! Thank you all for reading this Fanfiction! I appreciate it! Hope you all have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy Holidays.<span>**


End file.
